megamanfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Century Man
Century Man is a non-fightable Robot Master from Mega Man Century and its sequels. He is a time traveler. What he lacks in power, he has an expertise in stealth and durability. He emphasizes both in his ability Temporal Illusion. Description DLCWN-100 Century Man is not a fightable RM. Drs. Light and Cossack want to make a time travelling robot and guess who wants the idea? Since the good Doctors knew what's coming, they personally asked Wily to assist. He is incapable of fighting and is a master of disguise, stealth, and holograms to make sure no one from the past or future. He can travel way into the Zero series, but is unsure if he can go further without malfunctioning. He has a predominantly white color scheme and has the appearance of a college student with a lab coat. His "weapon" is called "Temporal Illusion", which makes the user invisible and invincible, draining energy like Time Stopper. Background When Issac Rossum, the son of another colleague of Dr. Light, died by the hands of one of the Robot Masters he made, Light decides to make a Robot Master in his honor. Meanwhile, Dr. Cossack wanted to make a time machine. Eventually, both decided to make a time traveling Robot Master. However, neither knows how to make one. Since they have no other option, they turned to Dr. Wily, since he's good at making robots and have time travelled before. Since Wily knows of Rossum, he agrees to help. Light and Cossack made sure the resulting Robot Master doesn't defect to evil by making him completely unable to fight. Good Point: Reliable Bad Point: Secretive Likes: Rossum Bots Dislikes: Spoilers Appearances *Mega Man Century: He debuted in this game, having his first appearance after the Robot Masters are defeated. He gives Mega Man his ability Temporal Illusion for beta testing and for assistance against Wily's new Wily Dungeon. *Mega Man Century 2: He doesn't appear physically in this game, but it is theorized that he brought the Robot Masters to Light's Lab in preparation for the upcoming tournament. *Mega Man 1st Century: During the events of Century 2, Century Man was off on his own adventure, but was attacked by Millenium Man in the past, causing the present to change. Century Man ends up in a bad future and somehow ends up fixing it. *Mega Man Century 3: He is responsible for the tournament. But when the tournament started to get chaotic, he disappears. *Mega Man X: World of X: He appears as a cameo, hiding in a hidden area that can only be accessed by a portal in one of the future Downtown areas. Strategy Century Man can not be fought. Quotes *"Not going to spoil it!" *"I will only tell you this, Mr. Wily: Your girly robot not only has no definition of death, but will change the world...eventually." *"Mr. Light, I think it's best to seal...him...I don't think he's ready for the world." *"Change the future, you say? I could do that, but I'm not that stupid." Trivia *Century Man can not be faught, but he has his own stage. *Century Man is built by all three main Doctors. *Century Man is the only known Robot Master that does not need to be faught to obtain his weapon. See also Category:Fan Robot Masters Category:Mega Man Century Category:Fan characters Category:Neutrals